Absent
by jaxink
Summary: All about Leatherhead. 100 drabbles — exactly 100 words each.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

_A/N: As stated, these are 100 drabbles — 100 words each per prompt._

* * *

001 Beginnings

I cannot remember much of that time. What I do recall is unpleasant. Pain and anger. Fear. A cruel tug of my tail or dangling me from a slender leg. Food was a rare offering, nonetheless, I grew.

Clearly, I was purchased on whim, and when the reality of owning an "exotic" pet such as me hit, I was discarded. Only fate guided me to the beginning of the creation of my true self. It seems odd that the tragic cruelty of humans would deliver me to my salvation. I miss them — my family. They're beyond reach among the stars.


	2. Red

011 Red

Did you know there is little truth to the myth that a bull is attracted by the color red? Bulls are colorblind. The red cape, which inspired the phrase "seeing red," is purely a theatrical tradition. However, "seeing red" is something I am all too familiar with. I hate the monster I become—a beast. The fury I feel when caught between worlds pales in comparison to the rage I feel toward my baser animal instincts. It's a cruel joke to tease me with precious thought and intelligence—only to rip it away as my eyes bleed a furious red.


	3. Hours

006 Hours

I don't keep a clock anywhere in my new home. It is a blessing and a nuisance. It is true, I am unsure as to whether it is early morning, late afternoon, or well into the night. I do not know how many hours have past or how many remain until a certain time. Each hour creeps by, unnoticed—given little heed. Without a clock, I am free to pursue my experiments and studies while ignoring the unhealthy amount of time I spend in my lab. It is too easy for time to slip away. Time is merely a shadow.


	4. Friends

021 Friends

Afraid and alone, Leatherhead found himself once again in the sewers. 'How did this happen?' Leatherhead thought despairingly. 'How did it all just slip away?'

A feeling of desperation swept through his massive body, and he embedded his fist into the brick wall, crumbling and cracking at the force of the blow. The sound of the strike echoed and faded oddly, and he followed the trailing vibrations. It looked like someone had once inhabited here. Then a voice from behind him... "Are you lost, friend?"

"I need to find a way home."

"I can help—my name's Stockman. Baxter Stockman."


	5. Enemies

022 Enemies

"It's their fault! They're the ones who sent the Utroms away! They're the ones that did this to me—they're the enemy!" Stockman, or what remained of him, sneered.

Hatred for these small, green terrapins that thought to fool him and befriend him burned within Leatherhead. The beast demanded for blood. Barely able to restrain the unspeakable monster, Leatherhead pressed the button to put the machine he crafted with Stockman into motion. The metal turtle sprang into action, cutting down these new foes… one by one.

It shamed and thrilled him to feel the satisfaction of witnessing another creature's suffering.


	6. Food

059 Food

Casey and Raph entered the lair, greeted by enthusiastic cheers from Mikey and eager faces from everyone else. The pair placed the boxes onto the table, and everyone gathered around passing plates, napkins, and cups. Michelangelo tore into the boxes releasing the aroma of melted cheeses, sizzling sausage, and perfectly seasoned pepperoni. Steam rose from the piping hot pizza pies as everyone ravenously snatched a slice.

Looking on with distaste, Leatherhead tried to look away. "What's wrong, Leatherhead?" Don asked.

Leatherhead made a face and asked, "How can you eat that?"

Mikey responded, "It's a staple of every turtle's diet."


	7. Teammates

026 Teammates

"It's incredible," Leatherhead commented softly.

Trying to see from Leatherhead's angle, Casey looked around. "What is?"

"Can you not see it?"

"See what?"

"They are seamless in their motions, in their craft. There—see? Leonardo's call to Raphael so he may flip over him to attack, or the way Donatello has just swung Michelangelo around to strike an enemy if there were real opponents here to be had."

"So? They're always doin' that teamwork stuff."

"Yes, Mr. Jones, and that is why they all live and thrive at this very moment. The world of humans would benefit from their example."


	8. Perfection

016 Perfection

"What are you doing, my friend?" Leatherhead asked.

Without pause in his concentrated kata, Leonardo said, "Practicing."

"Have you not done enough for today?"

"No. This kata has to be perfect."

Shaking his head, the gentle giant said, "Then you will never be able to stop."

"Why?" Leo questioned moving into the next motion.

"An individual who cannot recognize that as living creatures, we are all flawed—cannot begin to understand how to modify them. You cannot erase them, only change them."

Leatherhead left the dojo, but not before glancing back to see Leonardo lower his swords in silent thought.


	9. Snow

067 Snow

"C'mon, Mikey, it's time to head back," Leo called to his brother making a snow angel.

"Five more minutes!"

"Mike, I'm freezin' my tail off!" Raph growled.

"Fine."

Leatherhead and Donnie took the lead through the park, still immersed in a deep conversation. In the rear, Mikey elbowed Raphael and whispered, "Watch this."

He gathered up a large ball of snow and chucked it at LH's head, laughing with glee. The group paused and Leatherhead slowly turned—visibly displeased. Large lips curling into a smile, his tail struck the tree beside them—snow from a bough falling to bury Michelangelo.


	10. Dark

074 Dark

Raphael walked into the lair, finding it empty on first appearance. Walking toward the couches to watch some TV before bed, he was startled to find Leatherhead sitting on the floor hunched over. The large crocodile had his head resting on his knees.

"LH, what are you doin' sittin' in the dark?"

Leatherhead closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Leatherhead?"

"I'm sorry, my friend. I didn't mean to surprise you. Sometimes it's easier for me to ignore the pain in the dark. I can pretend it isn't there."

"I getcha all too well, LH."


	11. Orange

012 Orange

Bent over a microscope, Leatherhead's perceptive eye examined the slide. Absently taking a few notes, he changed slides and repeated the process. "Fascinating… I wonder if—"

"Hey, LH!"

Startled, Leatherhead looked up to the smiling face of Michelangelo. "Oh, hello, my friend. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Rocking back and forth on his feet with his hands behind his back… "Well, I was hopin' you wouldn't mind…"

Sighing, he held out his hand. "This is the last time—no more."

Mikey handed him an orange, which Leatherhead proceeded to perfectly peel with his claws.


	12. Games

096 Writer's Choice - Games

"Donatello, you practice this silly game?"

"We've been hunched over this data for hours. We need to move and believe it or not, this is a good way to loosen up," Don replied "And Mikey loves it."

"C'mon, LH. Please?" Michelangelo pleaded.

"Very well. Let's proceed—quickly."

"Okay! You put your right hand in, you put your right hand out. You put your right hand in, and you shake it all about. You do the Hokey Pokey, and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!"

"This is ridiculous," Leatherhead mumbled as he clapped his hands.

Donnie just smiled.


	13. Parents

027 Parents

"Do you remember your mother?" Don asked.

"I don't believe so. When I hatched, I was probably in a pet store—much like you and your brothers. It's a puzzling thought. What made you think of it?"

"Raph asked Splinter when we were little if our mother missed us."

"What did he say?"

"I think the question bothered him. Maybe he felt as if we were missing out. We've never felt that way—he's our father, our sensei, and yes, even our mother."

"The Utroms were an interesting, wonderful family—just as nurturing as I imagine any parents would be."


	14. Middles

002 Middles

Snarling playfully, LH lunged after Raphael. The red-clad turtle bounded away in a flash. LH turned his attention to Mikey who leapt gleefully in the air behind him. Leatherhead dashed to the prankster, only to have him duck away and turn the attention to Donatello. His scientific colleague tossed the ball away from him again. Missing by mere centimeters, he whirled to the side to see Leo catch the ball as he walked near them.

"What's going on, guys? Ooph!"

Grinning, LH snatched the ball away after tackling Leonardo and laughed. "You're the Reptile in the Middle now, my friend!"


	15. Fear

017 Fear

"Good evening, my friends," Leatherhead greeted without looking up from his data reports, wandering into the turtles' lair. A suffocating silence swallowed his words. Curious about the unusual quiet, he looked around. Where were they?

"Donatello? I came as you wished, so we might discuss this research. Hello?" He moved further into the lair, a cold spark alighting down his spine.

Fear overwhelming his senses, he anxiously called, "Master Splinter? Raphael? Leonardo? Michelangelo?" Silence. "Anyone?"

There was no note—no warning. LH dropped to his knees; he desperately fought against his mounting panic.

He was alone—like before. "Not again…"


	16. Lightning

_A/N: This drabble begins a longer story arc linked together with the drabbles following it. Not sure how long this side story will be._

* * *

068 Lightning

Hunched over the work table, Donatello and Leatherhead studiously examined the Utrom technology the crocodile managed to salvage from the TCRI building before it had been obliterated. They were hoping to piece together essential parts they would need to construct a new transmat. It was turning into an arduous task.

"This part is too fragmented to be of use," LH noted sullenly.

Don agreed. "You're right. I'll grab the next gadget."

Suddenly, a flash of lightning blinded the humanoid reptiles. Sparks flew in a fantastic, twisted light display of searing white and electric blue. A static-filled shadow slowly stepped forward.


	17. Why?

080 Why?

"Like, hi Don!" a high voice trilled.

Donatello tensed beside LH. Sighing, he muttered, "Hello, Renet."

"It's so good to see you!" The Timestress enthusiastically wrapped the turtle into a tight hug.

Feeling his oxygen supply rapidly depleting, Donnie awkwardly patted her back. Upon releasing him, Renet turned to the giant crocodile. "Hi! You must be Leatherhead. I'm Renet."

Raising an eyeridge, LH gently shook her hand. "Yes, I am. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Renet."

Giggling, the Timestress nodded. "You're so sweet!"

Don cleared his throat. "Why are you here, Renet?"

"Um…I kinda need help with something…"


	18. She

085 She

"Oh no! I'm sorry—no more time travel for me," Donatello immediately protested.

"Aw, c'mon Don! Just a teeny, itty bitty, insignificant mishap needs to be corrected."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Donatello, surely, you should at least listen to her plight?" LH prodded.

"But she—"

"She's a friend in need."

"You don't understand. She—"

"She came to you for help."

"Yes, but she—"

"How can you say no and turn her away?"

"Leatherhead, she—"

Growing irritated, LH did something he rarely did in Don's company. He glared.

Donnie frowned. "Fine."

Renet clapped her hands in delight.


	19. Air

054 Air

"Thanks, guys! That's so nice of you," Renet said.

"Just tell us what happened," Donatello prompted.

"Right! Well, I was flipping through the pages of Sands of Time, and—"

"The what?" LH inquired.

"It's a giant tome that contains every second of sand that passes through the Hourglass."

"Oh."

"So, I'm, like, flipping through it when this burst of air blasts a whole glob of sand out of the book. It went through the floor boards in the library."

"What's under the library?"

"An alternate dimension of darkness that's said to consume your sanity in one gulp upon entering."


	20. Too Much

033 Too Much

"Can't Lord Simultaneous handle this?"

"The globs of sand missing are the moments when Lord Simultaneous was created."

"So he doesn't exist anymore?" Don panicked, waving his arms around frantically. "What about time and space?"

"Don't worry! I've got the Time Scepter. I can totally handle this...but it wouldn't hurt if you guys could help out."

"This is almost too much to believe," Leatherhead said softly. "There isn't much of a choice to make. We must help."

Donnie nodded. "It sounds to me like someone is trying to take control of the Time Scepter again. This was no accident."


	21. Death

030 Death

Renet swept them up in a swirl of light; Leatherhead wasn't sure why they were going to a dimension of sanity-stealing darkness without a plan. They entered a void of black emptiness. Instantly, he felt something trying to viciously claw its way into his mind. So this is what an insidious death sentence would feel like…

A sliver of silver ignited to reveal the outlines of Renet and Donatello beside him.

"If we stay close enough, the Time Scepter will protect us. Go too far and it'll get icky," Renet warned.

Steeling themselves, they stepped further into the abyss.


	22. Shapes

041 Shapes

Despite the perpetual darkness, Leatherhead was positive there were shapes drifting and floating in the void. It seemed despite the Time Scepter's protection, the scratching dark force still had some influence over them. The oppressive atmosphere strained against Renet's power.

LH tried to grasp the irrationality of seeing shapes in a shapeless world, but they rapidly disappeared from his consciousness. The endless moments dragged on; he felt his body growing sluggish. Struggling, Leatherhead forced himself to focus all his energy on the indistinguishable surroundings. Finally, it became clear.

"How exactly are we to see the sand in this impenetrable darkness?"


	23. Sound

037 Sound

Leatherhead felt his lips move. He heard his own words. Or had he? Why didn't Donatello or Renet respond to his query? The sounds evaporated so quickly into the stale air, it was difficult to be sure. Unable to discern whether sound could be carried in this place, LH frowned. Hadn't Renet spoken when the first arrived? He couldn't remember.

_Buzz._

What was that?

_Buzz. Buzz._

LH whipped his head around, tail lashing in agitation. Why weren't his companions reacting? A steady buzz filled his mind—droning endlessly.

_Buzz._

Unable to escape it, he clutched his head.

_Buzz._

Leatherhead screamed.


	24. Fall

064 Fall

The buzz spiraled into a twister of white noise. Leatherhead felt himself falling. The incomprehensible chaos erupted around him, a non-existent breeze drying his eyes and rough skin. Vaguely, he was aware of screams wavering throughout the descent—they were not his own.

Donatello reached out to Renet and secured her in his grasp. LH coiled his tail around Donnie's wrist. They continued to plummet at an alarming rate, and Renet, noticeably, was missing one key item—the Time Scepter was gone.

Not good.

The darkness shattered, blinding them with light. The buzzing crescendo increased.

When would this madness cease?


	25. Touch

038 Touch

_Plunk. Plunk. Plunk._

Each traveler pinged against the glass and settled on the bottom. Groaning, LH rubbed his head. At the bottom of what?

"We're inside an hourglass," Don murmured in astonishment.

"Guys, is it raining in here?" Renet asked looking up.

Leatherhead held out his hand, catching tiny grains in his palm. The dry grit and rough sand grinded against his skin unpleasantly.

"It's sand—the hourglass is filling."

Don placed his hands against the smooth, cold glass of their imprisonment.

"Filling up?! How are we gonna get out of here?" Renet asked. She grasped handfuls of sand desperately.


	26. Broken

071 Broken

Almost half an hour had already passed—the sand was up to their waists, if they stood on the bottom. Valiantly, they attempted to stay above the rising level. Donatello futilely continued to strike their glass prison with his bo staff. Leatherhead's brute strength was not enough.

Dreadful, heart-stopping moments drifted by. Rapidly, their legs and torsos were held tightly in the mass. Sand cascaded around them, making it difficult to breathe without inhaling sand.

Weakening, Don lost his bo; Renet began to cough. Leatherhead began to panic—the monster demanded survival. His claws scraped and raged—and broke free.


	27. Drink

060 Drink

Freedom brought clear air, clear thought, and clear sight. Leatherhead roared—drinking it all in. He drank in the clarity like a parched creature moments from death. Panting from his efforts, he stared at his hands…sparkling with shards of glass and gleaming with rivulets of blood. He became aware of Donatello and Renet sputtering and spitting sand behind him.

"Like, what just happened?" Renet asked.

Don said, "I don't know."

Abruptly, the sand around them evaporated, then reappeared swirling into the form of a man.

Renet beamed. " Hi, Lord Simultaneous!"

He grimaced, quite visibly displeased. "I need a drink."


	28. Storm

070 Storm

With a flash of light they were becoming all too familiar with, the Time Scepter appeared in Lord Simultaneous' hand. He turned dark, cloudy eyes onto the Timestress. Renet chose that moment to cower behind Leatherhead.

Frowning deeply, Lord Simultaneous grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. "Excuse us a moment."

Even from a distance, Donatello and LH heard the torrent of reprimands and scathing insults Lord Simultaneous hurled at Renet. His anger stirred and agitated the air like a storm riling ocean waves. The Timestress looked meek and ashamed, but tenatively smiled when he patted her on the head.


	29. And

083 And

They rejoined Donatello and Leatherhead, and Lord Simultaneous pushed Renet forward.

"Um, I'm, like, really sorry I dragged you guys into this mess."

"And?" Lord Simultaneous prompted.

"And I promise never to pretend I have control of a situation when I don't…"

"And?"

Renet huffed. "And…you'll be happy to know since I've 'taken a step back in my training'--I'm back to apprentice status."

"And?"

"What?"

"Renet…"

"Oh, right! Like, thanks so much for the help!" Renet wrapped them in hugs.

Moments later, Don and LH found themselves back in the crocodile's home. LH muttered, "Let's never do that again."

* * *

_A/N: Thus ends this little side-story with Renet, and we'll be returning our regularly sheduled random drabbles._


	30. Fixed

_A/N: The six following drabbles take place when Leatherhead was a child with the Utroms. I don't know if I've ever seen a chibi LH before...maybe a oneshot needs to be written? We'll see..._

* * *

072 Fixed

Mortu frantically zipped up and down the halls of the TCRI building. Each Utrom he passed, he quickly questioned before moving on. His fruitless search of the facility continued.

He spied a storage closet door cracked upon. Suspicious, he opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Leatherhead looked up and smiled a toothy grin. Proudly, he held up a sophisticated Utrom device and said, "Look, I fixed it, Mortu!"

Mortu was astonished. He had fixed the device. But how? He was just a child. Perhaps he and his brethren had underestimated the transformation capabilities of their discarded mutagen.


	31. Where?

078 Where?

Conferring with his fellow Utroms, Mortu noticed a tug on his mechanical human transport's leg. Glancing down, Leatherhead continued to acquire his main caretaker's attention. Deciding to indulge the child for a moment, he led the crocodile by the hand off to the side.

"What is it, young one?" he asked.

Leatherhead swallowed nervously. "I have a silly question."

"No questions are silly—they lead to the absorption of more knowledge. Ask it," Mortu said encouragingly.

"Okay…I was wondering…where do babies come from?"

Shocked, the Utrom fainted causing his mechanical transport to collapse with an echoing clang on the floor.


	32. Children

028 Children

Idly spinning a toy the Utroms had fashioned for him to play with, Leatherhead let out a heavy sigh. The toy went around and around and around. Irritated, he swatted the toy with his tail, watching it clatter noisily to the ground.

Looking up from his work at the console, Mortu noted the child's uncharacteristically sullen mood. "Is something wrong?"

"No." The mutant pouted.

"Come now...."

"Why can't I go outside to play with other children? I'm bored."

"You know why you cannot. The humans will not understand."

"It's not fair."

"Yes, I know, but inside you will stay safe."


	33. Birthday

091 Birthday

The crocodile ran his finger over the soft cotton blindfold covering his eyes. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there," Mortu chided. "Be patient."

They came to a halt, and Leatherhead could tell they were someplace dark. From behind him, Mortu removed the blindfold and the room burst into vivid colors.

"Happy Birthday!" A group of Utroms shouted. They gathered around their adopted little one.

"Birthday? What's that?" Leatherhead asked, amazed by the bright floating objects and decorations.

"It's a common human tradition. We're celebrating the sixth anniversary of the day you came to us, young one."


	34. Frustration

018 Frustration

The first time it happened… It seemed unfathomable that their placid charge, Leatherhead, would be capable of such things.

Around ten years after their discovery of him, Mortu decided it to show Leatherhead how to properly handle Utrom technology and tools. The crocodile was amazingly intelligent, a further testament to the need for further study of the strange mutagen the Utroms developed.

While tinkering with a small repair, Leatherhead grew increasingly frustrated. His large, lumbering hands, though gentle, could not hold the delicate instruments. Forcing a piece to fit, it shattered. Waves of distress and failure rolled off Leatherhead—he snapped.


	35. Anger

015 Anger

A thick, sparking emotion gripped his entire body in a vice. It coursed thickly through his veins, igniting a feeling he'd never known before. He had experienced irritation, distress, annoyance, and even dislike.

This blinding anger…so unlike anything else. A monster dwelling in the bestial corners of his mind clamored for release. It was finally free from its chains.

It escaped.

Moments of rage flew by in his crimson vision, ending with a terrifying shock.

Weary, Leatherhead opened from his eyes. The laboratory around him lay in shambles.

"Who did this?"

Mortu said, "You."

The nightmare held its terrible grip.


	36. Diamond

_A/N: And back to random drabbles with mostly the turtles._

* * *

048 Diamond

The stone shimmered and sparkled brightly under the lamp, sending beams of light in all directions. It no longer hummed with life, but shone vividly nonetheless.

Fascinated, Leatherhead examined every surface closely. "So, these diamonds possessed an energy force that powered a city—an entire race?"

"They're not diamonds. Actually, I'm still not sure what they're made of, but the natives called them crystals," Don explained. "Yes, they even had the capability to bind the humans-turned-monsters to the city."

"And they gave you and Michelangelo dreams?"

"Visions of a sort. They may have a magical origin we're still unaware of."


	37. He

084 He

Once I realized the true reason behind the Utroms' hasty departure from Earth, I knew exactly who stole my family from me.

He hunted them relentlessly.

He forced them to hide and search for a way home.

He almost destroyed them.

He threatened them.

He attacked the only home I've ever known…he drove them away.

And yet, without him, the Utroms wouldn't have become stranded. They wouldn't have developed the mutagen that transformed me. Essentially, without him, I wouldn't be aware or coherent to care about this.

All the same, it doesn't matter. I hate Ch'Rell. I hate the Shredder.


	38. Insides

004 Insides

I started to forget what it was like to be included. After the Utroms left the planet without me, I was desperate to construct a new transmat to return home with them. I longed to be among my family once more.

So when I came upon Michelangelo in the access way Donatello was constructing, it was easy to see him as a threat to my project. I fought the turtles, even after Michelangelo had realized I really meant them no harm. He quieted the brawl, and he offered me their friendship. He's the one that brought me inside their circle.


	39. New Year

095 New Year

Quietly sitting in an old armchair, Leatherhead absently watched his small television set. Large crowds filled the expanse of Time Square, huddled together in a frenzied, hysterical haze. The lights of the city shimmered and twinkled.

A cold draft tickled his skin, so he wrapped the blanket tighter around his massive shoulders. Last year, the turtles had introduced him to the festive celebration. The noise, laughter, and excitement they had exuded were contagious. Even Master Splinter stayed up to watch everything unfold.

But the turtles and their master still had not returned.

_Five, four, three, two, one…_

Happy New Year.


	40. Thanksgiving

093 Thanksgiving

"That turkey smells amazin', Mikey," Raph said as he deeply inhaled the heavenly aroma filling their small kitchen.

"Thanks, bro. It should be ready soon!" Michelangelo skillfully moved about the kitchen, preparing the various dishes.

"All we need is Donnie and LH to get back from the store with the yams."

The aforementioned turtle and crocodile tiredly walked into the lair, covered in bruises.

Splinter asked with concern, "What happened?"

"An elderly woman hit us with her shopping cart until Leatherhead dropped the can of yams we grabbed," Donnie said.

"I'm thankful she didn't run over my tail," Leatherhead muttered.


	41. Winter

061 Winter

Shivering on the couch, Raphael growled. "I hate winter."

"Why, Raph? Winter's got Christmas and snow and sledding and…"

"I hate feeling sluggish, shell-for-brains."

Leatherhead looked up from his book. "Ah, you feel the effects of our cold-blooded nature as well?"

Leonardo said, "Yeah, sort of. It slows us down a bit, but with our mutation and active lifestyle, it doesn't hinder us much. Don actually wanted us to hibernate a few years ago."

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," LH mused. "Hibernation maintains a healthy immune system."

"I wouldn't mind more sleep!" Mikey laughed, dodging a hit from Raph.


	42. Tooth Fairy

097 Writer's Choice – Tooth Fairy

"Let me get this straight…your teeth are constantly falling out?" Mikey said while making a face. "Ouch."

"It's quite painless, I assure you. It's also necessary. Normal crocodiles regularly lose their teeth as they hunt and tear apart prey. It's just like sharks," Leatherhead explained. "New rows of teeth replace old ones constantly."

Michelangelo looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling deviously. "Do you save them?"

"My teeth? No, that's preposterous. Why would I?"

"Oh, come on! You'd be rich, rolling in quarters by now from the tooth fairy!"

"Who is the tooth fairy?"

"Didn't the Utroms teach you anything?"


	43. Christmas

092 Christmas

"I'm not entirely familiar with this particular holiday, Michelangelo," Leatherhead admitted.

Mikey grinned. "I'll explain it to ya, LH. See, it's a holiday humans celebrate this time of year to remind everyone it's better to give than receive, peace on Earth, good will toward men…yadda, yadda, yadda."

"That's quite noble of humans. Why not celebrate these concepts during the entire year?"

"They're too lazy to be nice ta each other all the time," Raph interjected.

"Also, what do those things have to do with decorating a dead tree with tiny globes or singing silly songs about missing teeth?"

"Uh…it's tradition?"


End file.
